


Left Hand Free

by mockingjaybee



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Facials, HARDCORE DADDY KINK, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, some light age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: Eggsy loves whatever his Daddy gives him. He'll take what he can get, and never ask for more.





	Left Hand Free

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i haven't written flat out porn in awhile, so, hopefully you guys like it!  
> warnings - this is flat out daddy!kink with some light age play in it. if that is not you thing, hit the back button now, i have warned you. 
> 
> not beta-ed or brit picked. all mistakes are my own. if you see anything, please let me know!

“More, more, fuck, _please_ Daddy I can take it,” Eggsy moaned out, squirming on his back, Harry already three fingers deep in him, but fuck he wanted his Daddy to stretch him and fill him up. 

“Oh my darling baby boy, you’re doing so well, but if you try to rush me we will stop, and you get a time-out, understood?” Harry said casually, as if this was almost a chore, and not something he craved as badly as Eggsy did. 

It took a year of Eggsy begging daily, damn near hourly for this. For Harry to be his Daddy. Harry was hesitant at first, but Eggsy was nothing if not persistent. He had a want, need, _desire_ for this. Now though, the second they entered their new flat in Knightsbridge, this is how it was. 

And, Eggsy _loved_ it. When Eggsy was way was a mission, it was this that kept him sane. Thoughts of Harry, gently fucking him, going so slowly that Eggsy could feel every single inch of his Daddy’s nice big cock filling him up. Or, being tied up, unable to move and Harry fucking him so hard he couldn't even _breathe_.

Eggsy moaned, wanting to rock down on those lovely long fingers, but knowing he’ll be punished if he moves, but needing _more_ , and that’s when Harry removed his fingers, and before Eggsy could even make so much as a whimper, he felt four thick fingers slowly enter him. 

“Oh, oh _fuck_ Daddy, thank you, oh my god,” Eggsy moaned out, struggling to stay completely still for his Daddy, but trying hard, wanting him to just go deeper and, “oh, Daddy, yes right there!” 

Hearty smiled lazily down at him, “I do hope you enjoy this sweet boy, because this is what you get tonight.”

Oh, oh _fuck_ he was going to be milked, thought Eggsy, who let out a high pitched keening noise, trying not to roll his hips to meet each thrust of Harry’s fingers. “Yes, oh yes _please_ Daddy!”

“Hm,” Harry drawled, making Eggsy bite his lip, because he loved this part too, where Harry acts as if he is bored, but Eggsy knew if he could sneak a peak that Harry would be rock hard under his trousers, “I rather like you begging darling.” 

Eggsy felt himself start to nod, and stopped just as quick. To Harry ‘ _no moving_ meant, ‘ _no fuckin’ moving or it all ends_. Daddy generally never gives requests like this, normally letting Eggsy behave however he felt, because he liked to indulge his baby boy. So, when asked, Eggsy does his absolute fucking best to follow each order. 

“Please,” Eggsy started off weakly, but won started to babble as Harry started to rub quickly over the gland, “oh my god, Daddy, _please_ , I’m being so good fo' you Daddy, oh god, please!” Stopping before he could ask for more, because Daddy asked for him to not rush, but he doesn’t know how long he can last.

“That’s it sweet boy, look at you, taking Daddy's fingers so sweetly, doing exactly as I ask, I’m so very proud of you,” Harry said a little fast, the only sign that Harry was as wrecked from this as Eggsy was. 

“Please, Daddy, I need,” Eggsy started, but couldn't finish because that's when Harry started rubbing almost recently hard on his prostate, and not moving became more the priority over speaking.

“Yes baby, what do you need,” Harry asked sweetly, causing Eggsy to moan loudly.

“Oh, _oh_ ,, I need to come Daddy,” Eggsy breathed out quickly, moaning wantonly and loving every moment of it.

“You will.” 

Eggsy left out another high pitched sound, followed by panting, needing to come so badly, wishing Harry would go just a bit faster, when Harry started finger fucking him hard and deep and he couldn't think anymore. The only sounds he made were this deep grunts being punched out of him, when Harry stopped fucking into him, instead staying nice and deep but just rubbing on the gland, and Eggsy couldn't _breathe_ anymore, when he felt his balls tighten.

“Daddy, oh _fuck_ , Daddy I’m going to come,” Eggsy warned him.

“Come then, with Daddy’s fingers buried in you sweet boy, come for Daddy,” Harry said a little breathlessly, when Eggsy felt the first shot of thick white come land on his stomach, Harry’s fingers still rubbing instead him. 

Shouting wordlessly, Eggsy felt more come just stream out of his cock, more than he thought possible as Harry kept rubbing on his prostate, it was getting to be too much, and he couldn’t _breathe_ , but fuck it felt so _good_. Eggsy felt like his skin was on fire, and it was amazing, all pain and pleasure. 

“Almost done sweet boy, almost there,” Harry said softly, and Eggsy felt him start to rub softer, and slower, and at least his dick gave out one more weak dribble of come, and Harry stopped, and gently removed his fingers. “You were so good for me darling, so good that you deserve a reward, don’t you think?”

All Eggsy could do was nod weakly, his bones felt like jelly, and all he wanted was a nap, but he could do one more thing for Harry, for his Daddy, “Yes Daddy, _please_ , I’ve been good, I didn’t move or nothin’.”

“I know sweet boy, but I need you to sit up now, and open wide for me, alright?” Harry started helping Eggsy sit up, and he knew what was coming, and if he could get hard right now, he would, but he felt his dick twitch a bit, but it wasn’t really interested as his brain was. 

“That’s good, now don’t move.” Harry unzipped his trousers quickly, pulling out his own cock, and Eggsy’s head spun at the smell of everything that was purely _Harry_. The heady scent of come, and something musky, and woodsy, and he licked his lips at the scent. 

“Oh no, not tonight darling, but Daddy does want to paint your face up nicely, would you like that?” Harry cupped his dick, giving himself quick sure stokes, and Eggy nodded, watching Harry’s hand move faster. Harry was sucking in soft breathes, and Eggsy could tell he was close, and then he heard Harry give a soft groan, and he looked up at him, and Harry was looking down, staring into his eyes, when Eggsy winked, Harry moaned, and that was all the warning he got because a hot stream of come his mouth and chin, and he wanted nothing more than to swallow, but he knew he can’t, not yet. Another smaller bit hit his cheeks, and he moaned softly, closing his eyes briefly, when the last bit of come landed on his bottom lip, he knew it was over. 

Eggsy kept his eyes closed, as he felt Harry’s fingers brush over his chin and cheek, gathering up the come on his face, when he felt those fingers on his lips, he knew to lick them clean, closing his mouth to suck softly, opening his eyes to see Harry looking down at him fondly. “Wonderful darling, you were simply wonderful,” and Harry pulled his fingers out, and brushed them through Eggsy’s hair

Harry stepped back, removing his trousers and shirt, grabbing the damp flannel from the nightstand, and slowly started wiping Eggsy off. He hummed softly, relaxing at the sweet, loving way Harry was taking care of him, feeling himself starting to drift off to sleep. 

“Love you Daddy,” Eggsy said, unable to stay awake any longer, and he felt his body being moved so Harry was holding him, feeling himself being wrapped up in bedsheets and Harry, feeling like everything was utterly perfect in his world, and felt a soft kiss to the side of his face. 

“Love you too my sweet boy.” 

Eggsy sighed contentedly, and drifted off, knowing he was safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it! kudos and comments make me squeal in public!  
> you can get sneak peeks and all out fangirling about kingsman, marvel, and percy jackson and related media at my tumblr- @mockingjaybeevicious


End file.
